La regla de oro
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: es la regla de oro de todo enamorado..  MANGA:-bleach  creador:- Tite kubo  Creadora de la historia:- Misaki Rukia Hyuga.. osea yopi :3    espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Sentimientos de una chica enamorada.

"_Tan solo verte me provoca estar feliz, tan solo estar contigo me hace sentir que mi vida es la mejor, tan solo saber que tu no siempre estas conmigo me hace sentir, mal conmigo misma."_

Una chica de hermoso cabello naranja, caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela mientras admiraba que sus compañeros entraban a clases, ella era muy distraída siempre que caminaba chocaba con algo, ella puede que sea la chica mas inteligente de la escuela, pero era demasiado distraída, ella caminaba a su salón donde ya todos sus compañeros habían ingresado, sonrío y dijo

Buenos días- con una sonrisa en los labios

Buenos días- dijeron las chicas y los chicos

Buenos días Taktsuki-Chan-dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su amiga

Buenos días Orihime- la observo

Hime- sintió que unas manos la rodeaban y la apretaban- buenos días

A buenos días chizuru-Chan –dijo mientras su amiga que se encontraba en su asiento se paraba para darle un golpe a la pervertida.

Eres mala tatsuki-dijo sobandose la cabeza

Ya te lo he dicho Orihime no es tu juguete –dijo sacando fuego de sus palabras

Pero sabes que me gusta Orihime-dijo enfrentándola

Pero a ella no-dijo pegando su cabeza a la de ella en forma amenazante.

La chica solo se reía, en eso oyó que la puerta se abría y giro lentamente la cabeza.

Buenos días kurosaki-Kun –dijo levantado la mano y sonriendo

A buenos días inoue- dijo caminando a su asiento

Ella lo sabía, ichigo kurosaki era el chico que según ella era el más guapo y listo de la clase, además de fuerte, sabía que tan solo saludándolo hacia que ella se sintiera feliz.

Chicos a empezar la clase- dijo la profesora

Ella estaba feliz, ella se sentaba unos lugares cerca de el, eso hacia que a veces se desconcentrara, de repente un sonido provino de la parte de afuera del colegio, haciendo que el chico que estaba sentado se parara rápido de su lugar y saliera disparado a donde salía el sonido, ella quería ir con el, pero la profesora le negó el paso diciéndole

Orihime, kurosaki pidió permiso de ir primero al baño así que aguántate un poquito si-dijo dándole una palmada en su cabeza

Pero ishida-Kun y sado-Kun salieron con el-dijo mirando abajo

A ellos-dijo regresando al pizarrón y cerrando la puerta- ellos también pidieron permiso de ir al baño.

Orihime sabia que la maestra prefería a kurosaki, ishida y sado, sabia que aunque los maestros decían que kurosaki era un bandolero ella lo defendía siempre, aunque a veces le tratara de una manera indiferente ella lo protegía por algún motivo en especial, a ishida por ser el mas inteligente del grupo era su favorito al igual que de otros maestros, sado era otro de sus favoritos, por ser el mas fuerte, ella sabia que la profesora lo estimaba mucho por su forma de proteger a la gente y por nunca reaccionar ante los golpes de los demás bandoleros, ella pues ella sabia que aunque la profesora no lo dijera ella era otra de sus favoritas, ella también sabia que Orihime esta enamorada de ichigo, pero aunque siempre tratara de ayudarla, el destino no era muy a su favor.

Orihime siéntate por favor – dijo acomodándose las gafas

Si profesora-dijo desanimada y sentándose en su pupitre mirando a la ventana

En la hora del receso siempre había querido almorzar con el, pero siempre le daba pena pedirle si se podía sentar con el en ese árbol donde el siempre se sentaba.

Orihime-dijo su amiga- ¿Qué vas a comer?

a-dijo sacándose de sus pensamientos- pan tostado con mantequilla de Mani y judías rojas.

Ah –todas miraron a su amiga espantadas- Orihime como puedes comer eso- dijeron al unísono

Es delicioso- dándole una mordida a su pan- ¿no quieren?

A no muchas gracias-dijeron riéndose

Orihime-dijo su amiga que estaba al lado de ella- ¿no le has dicho lo que sientes?

¿A que te refieres tatsuki-Chan?-dijo sellándose de su pan

A ichigo-dijo en voz baja- sabes el es muy distraído y no creo que se de cuenta

No tatsuki-Chan-dijo mirando abajo- cuando llegue ese momento, tu serás la primera en enterarte.-dijo sonriéndole

Orihime-dijo sonriendo- espero que sea pronto yo quiero que ambos sean

Antes de que terminara la frase el árbol cayó, haciendo que todas corrieran.

¿Que fue eso?- dijo chizuru acomodándose las gafas

A lo mejor fue el viento-dijo la chica de cabello café corto

Quien sabe-dijo sin importancia la chica que Leia un libro

¿Orihime?- dijo desesperada su amiga- ¿Dónde estas?

¿Qué sucede? Tatsuki-dijeron todas al unísono

No encuentro a Orihime-dijo empezando a llorar.

¿Qué?-todas gritaron- pero no estaba contigo

Si, pero cuando vio que el árbol caía ella me empujo y Salí, pero ella- miro el árbol.

ORIHIMEE¡- fueron todas a buscarla

Orihime¡

Tatsuki-Chan-la chica abría los ojos-¿Qué sucedió?

A un árbol se callo-dijo un duendecito pequeño de cabello amarillo

Esta bien Orihime-sama-dijeron todos los duendecitos.

Si muchas gracias por protegerme-dijo sonriendo

Ahora mujer-dijo el duende enojado- di mi conjuro para que destruya al árbol

A si- dijo poniendo sus manos en posición-**Koten Zanshun**.- el duendecillo salio disparado y destruyo el árbol.

Orihime ¿estas bien?-dijeron al unísono.

Hai-dijo feliz- tatsuki-Chan, ¿este bien?

A gracias a ti-dijo ayudándole a pararse.

Inoue-corrió un chico de cabello naranja- ¿estas bien?

No sabia que responderle, ella se puso roja y se volvió a caer

A hai kurosaki-Kun estoy bien-dijo levantándose de un salto- gracias por preocuparte.

De nada- camino hacia la salida

Todo en el le gustaba, ella sabia que tan solo viéndolo se ponía feliz, ella sabia que el era alguien que siempre le hacia sentir feliz con solo verlo.

Orihime-dijo su amiga de cabello negro- lo siento no creo poderme ir contigo.

OK –dijo mirándola feliz- no te preocupes, puedo irme sola

¿Enserio?-dijo caminando para dejarla en la puerta del instituto.

Si tatsuki-Chan-dijo sonriendo- ve y practica karate para que puedas ser la campeona de Japón-río

OK-dijo despidiéndose de ella- nos vemos mañana

Si adiós- se despidió de ella.

Pero poco después, el estaba delante de ella, ella no sabia que hacer, ambos Vivian por la misma zona, solo que ella siempre iba acompañada de tatsuki cuando regresaba a casa y los tres caminaban juntos, ahora no sabia que hacer.

¿Inoue?-dijo mirándola extrañado

Kurosaki-Kun-trato de no tartamudear.

¿tatsuki no vino contigo?- extrañado de la ausencia de su amiga.

No tuvo practica de karate-dijo mirándolo

OK, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-dijo mirándola

Estaba soñando, ichigo kurosaki le pregunto si quería que la acompañara a su casa, eso solo ocurría en sus sueña.

Bueno si quiere irte sola yo enten-antes de que acabara la frase

Cla cla claro kurosaki-Kun acompáñame a casa-dijo nerviosa

Vale-dijo caminando.

No sabia que hacer, ella no tenia una conversación para decírsela, preguntaba que si no hablaba la tacharía de aburrida, no sabia que hacer, hasta que.

Inoue-dijo el chico

Si dime kurosaki-Kun-dijo mirándolo

¿Te gusta alguien?-seguía caminando

Ella no sabia que decir, si decirle si kurosaki-Kun, me gustas tu, o solo era una broma de el, no sabia que decir.

Disculpa si fue una pregunta que no debía hacer-dijo caminando

A no te preocupes-dijo nerviosa- claro hay alguien que me gusta.

Enserio.-la miro sorprendido.

Si-dijo sonrojada.

Ese tipo debe tener mucha suerte-dijo riendo

Claro-dijo caminando tras de el- kurosaki-Kun ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Claro a quien no le gusta alguien-dijo caminando

Puede ser que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos, puede ser que el la quiera como ella a el, ella no sabia que decir.

Kurosaki-Kun-dijo sonrojada- ¿Quién te gusta?

Ah¡-paro en seco

Me puedes decir-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Es que no se-dijo mirando arriba- la chica que me gusta se podría enterar.

Enserio- casi llorando de la emoción, ella estaba segura que a el le gustaba ella.- y no se lo has dicho- tratando de no tartamudear

No-dijo mirando al piso- ella se podría alejar de mí si le digo.

Claro que no-dijo con valor- hasta eso puede ser que ella también este enamorada de ti-dijo sonriéndole- atrévete a decírselo

Creo que tienes razón-dijo sonriendo- se lo diré y si se lo digo, inoue quiero que tu me apoyes.

Claro kurosaki-Kun-riendo

Bueno me retiro-dijo caminando para su casa

Hasta luego kurosaki-Kun-dijo levantando la mano y sonrojada.


	2. Algo inesperado

Bueno me retiro-dijo caminando para su casa

Hasta luego kurosaki-Kun-dijo levantando la mano y sonrojada.

Poco después entro a su habitación, se arrodillo frente al altar de su hermano, preparo comida, y se sentó en su silla para comérsela.

Kurosaki-Kun-dijo mientras comía- el esta enamorado de mi-dijo comiendo- estoy muy feliz, si mañana me lo confiesa yo seré la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Todo transcurría normal en esa casa, solo esperaba a que fuera mañana para ver a kurosaki y que el le confesara su amor, o eso creía.

La chica se dirigió a su cuarto y decidió descansar.

Taktsuki-Chan buenos días-saludo la chica

Buenos días Orihime-la saludo

Inoue- dijo el chico de cabello naranja

Kurosaki-Kun buenos días-saludo

Oye al rato te acompaño a casa va-le dijo sentándose en su lugar

A claro-dijo disimulando el sonrojo

Jeje Orihime-dijo en voz baja su amiga- ami se me hace que a ichigo le gustas tú

Enserio eso crees Taktsuki-Chan-emocionada

Si con la manera con la que te lo dijo se nota- dijo dándole un codazo

En la tarde

Ichigo ¡-grito keigo al ver salir a su amigo- vamos al centro comercial a comprar

No voy a ir –dijo caminando

¿Por qué?-dijo derramando lagrimas

Es que-miro de lado

Kurosaki-Kun ya nos vamos-dijo mirando a ambos

A si vamos-se despidió de keigo

Ichigo y inoue?- respiro ondo- yo pensé que el quería a rukia-Chan?

Inoue-la miro el chico

Si dime kurosaki-Kun- lo miro

Te quiero decir que- cuando lo iba a decir, un hollow salio de la nada

Hollow-dijo transformándose en shinigami

Kurosaki-Kun-gritaba la chica de cabello naranja

Inoue espérame no te muevas¡-grito el joven

Kuro saki – Kun- miro al chico

Muere maldito-gritaba el joven

Kurosaki-Kun es tan fuerte-lo miraba

Getsuga ten-antes de que acabara la frase uno de los tentáculos del pulpo se dirigió a su cara haciendo que este cayera.

KUROSAKI-KUN¡-gritaba la chica y corría hacia el pero

Inoue –la miro enojado- te dije que te quedaras haya

Kurosaki-Kun-empezaba a derramar lágrimas- lo siento

No dijo nada y se dirigió a donde esta el hollow, estaba cubierto de sangre.

Kurosaki-Kun no mueras- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, una brisa de aire soplo fuerte y en eso se escucho algo como que algo caía a gran velocidad, la chica volteo lentamente y miro con asombro esa escena- Ku ro sa ki – Kun –decía lentamente, el chico caía rápidamente y parecía inconciente, ella se quedo observando, no hizo nada para detener esa caída, el chico cayó y ella fue corriendo tras el- KUROSAKI-KUN¡- gritaba mientras derramaba lagrimas- ¿estas bien?- no hoyo respuesta y empezó a agitarlo- KUROSAKI-KUN , KUROSAK-KUN, KUROSAKI-KUN-lo llamaba y lloraba mas fuerte- NO MUERAS, POR FAVOR NO MUERAS- lloraba y apretaba su cuerpo frío contra el suyo- **Sōten****Kisshun-**llamo a sus espíritus, salieron, espero a que ellos hicieran algo, pero

Inoue-sama –dijo uno de sus duendecillos- lo sentimos es lo único que podemos hacer, por el momento su nivel de reatsu no nos permite llegar a este punto-decía con tristeza- el a muerto

No puede ser-se llevo las manos a la cara- KUROSAKI-KUN NO ME DEJES NO MUERAS, SALVAME KUROSAKI-KUN, NO TE mueras-decía llorando

Inoue-sama cuidado¡ -grito el duendecillo

QUE-miro

Tsugi no mae hakuren- una voz familiar hizo una barrera de nieve

Ku chi ki – san? –dijo llorando

Inoue-la miro y observo al chico- ICHIGO¡ -grito y fue a el- ¿Qué le sucedió?, ¿Qué le ocurrió?, Esta muerto- dijo con la voz quebrandose-CONTESTA INOUE

Kurosaki-kun-lloro- murió kuchiki-san

No puede ser- miro sorprendida- el no pudo haber muerto, el ES UN IDIOTA-empezó a tirar lagrimas- siempre haciendo esto solo-se abrazo a si misma- el nunca quiere la ayuda de nadie- limpio sus lagrimas- inoue-se levanto y le dio la espalda- CUIDA EL CUERPO DE ICHIGO- fue la primera vez que ella le gritaba a la chica- IRE A VENGAR SU MUERTE- enojada se fue en busca del hoyo

¿kuchiki-san?-dijo mientras lloraba

Maldito desgraciado, como te atreves a hacer esto a ichigo-sus ojos se mostraban llenos de odio y tristeza- ahora lo pagaras, tsugi no mae hakuren- una montaña de nieve que antes sirvió de escudo había salido disparado al hollow-NUNCA TE PERDONARE QUE LE HAYAS HECHO ESTO A ICHIGO –grito enojada-TE LLEVARE AL INFIERNO, YA QUE NADA EN ESTE MUNDO ME DEVOLVERA A ICHIGO¡-gritaba y las lagrimas le caían- esto es por el,**Some****no****mai,****Tsukishiro**- se formo una columna de hielo con el hollow dentro- ichigo descansa en paz- la chica se dirigió a su espada que estaba rota y la agarro- ichigo me siento mal por no haberte dicho lo que yo – se hoyo que el cristal se rompía- no puede ser- la chica no se dio cuenta pero el mismo tentáculo que lanzo al joven hacia su muerte había hecho lo mismo con ella clavándose en el corazón de ella- no puede ser- escupía sangre

KUCHIKI-SAN¡-gritaba la chica

La chica caía lentamente, la chica corría a atraparla.

KUCHIKI-SAN-lloraba-no mueras

Inoue-dijo con sus pocas fuerzas- puedes hacerme un favor

Si dime el que tú quieras-dijo llorando con más fuerza

Puedes llevarme a ver a ichigo una vez mas-decía dedicándole una sonrisa

Cla claro-dijo llevándola con su **Santen****Kesshun** hasta el chico- aquí estamos

Ichigo-la chica volteo hacia el- yo te quería decir, que yo

Empezó a nevar.

Es raro-dijo la chica de naranja- no es navidad para que empiece a nevar- volteo y observo que la espada de la chica empezaba a quebrarse, pero al hacer una pequeña abertura la nieve salía- kuchiki-san- miro sorprendida- no mueras por favor-volteo a verla pero era demasiado tarde la chica había muerto-Ku chi ki –san? –empezó a llorar de nuevo-KUCHIKI-SAN¡-lloraba por que su amado y su amiga habían muerto enfrente de ella, ella no pudo hacer nada por que su nivel de reatsu estaba bajo, aun no llegaba a ese nivel- NO ME DEJEN, nunca le confesé lo que sentía por kurosaki-kun y nunca le dije a kuchiki-san que ella para mi era una amiga mas cercana-volteo a verlos y noto algo- entonces a kuchiki-san-antes de que acabara la frase algo la golpeo y….

Piri piri

Ah¡ -se levanto lentamente- espera estaba durmiendo- entonces fue un sueño-dijo aliviada- ni kurosaki-kun ni kuchiki-san han muerto-dijo feliz y derramando lagrimas de felicidad- o hoy es el día, puede ser que ahora kurosaki-kun me diga algo-dijo feliz y sonrojada- mejor me cambiare-se dirigió a su armario por su uniforme- espero que hoy sea mi día de suerte, y no aparezca ningún hollow, para que lo que soñé no se repita no contare mi sueño-se miro al espejo.


	3. Yo y mi confucion

Buenos días-dijo sonriente y con entusiasmo

Buenos días-todas y todos saludaron con entusiasmo a la chica

Orihime-dijo su amiga- es cierto, lo que me dijiste en el teléfono.

Si tatsuki-Chan-dijo feliz- espero que hoy me lo diga

Te deseo mucha suerte-dijo sentándose en su lugar

Chicos siéntense en su lugar-dijo la profesora.

Si sensei-dijeron todos.

Las clases empezaron, ella solo prestaba atención en sus pensamientos, no sabia que respondería si kurosaki se le declararía, ella estaba nerviosa, solo no sabia que como se lo diría, también por que si se lo diría en clave no sabría por lo distraída que es, pero no importaba, solo esperaba a que ese momento llegara.

Acabaron las clases.

Hasta luego tatsuki-Chan-dijo sonriendo

Adiós Orihime-dijo levantando la mano- mañana me dices que te dijo.

Si yo te digo- camino saltadlo hasta que se lo encontró

Inoue-la saludo

Kurosaki-Kun-camino hacia el- hola

¿te acompaño a casa?-dijo el chico

Claro-dijo nerviosa, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo- ne. kurosaki-Kun

Si dime-dijo mirándola

¿Ya se lo dijiste?-le dijo para que entrara en valor.

A no-dijo mirando al piso- no creo decírselo, me da miedo perder su amistad

No creo kurosaki-Kun-dijo feliz- ella deseguro siente lo mismo por ti.

OK, inoue se lo diré- dijo feliz

Si dil.-antes de acabar la frase un hollow llego y ataco la casas de al lado.

Hollow-dijo el chico

Malvado hollow interrumpiste un momento importante para mi-dijo furiosa en su mente

La chica en posición de pelea, el chico se transformo en shinigami.

Getsuga tensho-lanzo el chico

**Koten****Zanshun-**Lanzo la chica

El hollow fue eliminado.

Creo que hemos acabado-dijo el chico.

Si-dijo la chica, pero en eso, un agujero en el cielo se formo y de ahí salieron muchos hollows y menos

¿Pero que?-el chico vio extrañado esa escena.

Es extraño-dijo la chica, pero antes de que se moviera un hollow la agarro de la cintura- kurosaki-Kun sálvame¡

Inoue-trato de ir hacia ella, pero un hollow se puso en medio de ambos.

Me lastima-dijo llorando- ya se usare mis poderes-dijo tratándolos de invoca, pero sus prendedores se habían caído al piso cuando el hollow la atrapo- estoy perdida, auxilio¡ -grito desesperada

Mae sode no shirayuki- una voz conocida dijo- tsugi no mae hakuren.- un montón de nieve salio disparada hacia el hollow y ella fue jalada por unas manos delicadas que la pusieron asalto.

Kuchiki-san-la miro sorprendida- gracias

De nada inoue-río- para eso somos las amigas

Si-dijo feliz

Rukia¡-grito el chico muy feliz, pero un hollow lo golpeo

Ichigo,¡ kurosaki-Kun¡ - ambas chicas gritaron

El chico caía..

Inoue-dijo preocupada rukia

Si kuchiki-san-dijo mirando los ojos de su amiga- **Santen****Kesshun-**detuvo la caída del chico.

**Some****no****mai,****Tsukishiro-** el hollow que había golpeado a ichigo había sido congelado.

Rukia-dijo ichigo recuperando el equilibrio y yendo con ella

Ichigo ¿estas bien?-le pregunto

Claro-dijo feliz

Hummm...-rió levemente- no has cambiado en nada- le dio un golpecito en la cabeza

Ni tu tampoco- le dedico una sonrisa

Kuchiki-sannn¡ cuidado – grito la chica corriendo hacia ellos

¿Que?- no se dio cuenta y un hollow la atravesó

Rukia-grito de desesperación ichigo, fue atrapada por el chico y la puso cerca de la chica de naranja- inoue cúrala- mientras sacaba su mascara hollow

corriendo y la atrapo - **Sōten****Kisshun,** kuchiki-san resiste- mientras usaba su poder para cerrar la herida de ella.

Kumoii getsuga tensho- lanzo su poder ichigo a ese hollow que había herido a rukia matándolo al instante.

UHF- dijo inoue- listo

Gracias inoue-dijo rukia ya recuperada

No es nada- rió

Rukia ¿estas bien?- corrió hacia ella

Si ichigo no te preocupes-le sonrió

Menos mal-dijo riendo- gracias inoue

No es de nada-dijo inoue feliz y pensó- solo falta que kuchiki-san se valla y kurosaki-Kun se me confiese- se sonrojo

Bueno inoue me voy-dijo rukia

Si adiós kuchiki-san-dijo levantándose

Espera rukia-dijo ichigo

Si dime-lo miro extrañada

Me voy contigo va-dijo mirando de lado- me preocupa que estés así

OK-dijo feliz

Adiós inoue-se despidió

Kurosaki-Kun-lo miro extrañada- y si los sigo – dijo mientras reía- a lo mejor ahí se me confiesa y le pida ayuda a kuchiki-san para que lo apoye.

Rukia-dijo ichigo mirándola

Si dime-lo miro

Quiero decirte que yo te-trato de decirlo con valor

Si dime-dijo impaciente

Le comente a inoue sobre esto y es muy difícil-dijo apenado

Ahí están-se escondió arriba de un árbol

Y sobre que hablaste con inoue-dijo extrañada

Sobre lo que siento-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Y ¿Qué te dijo?-lo miro triste

A que se lo dijera y que ella a lo mejor sentía lo mismo por mi-dijo amarrándola del hombro

Y ¿que dirás?-dijo mirándolo

Que yo te –tomo aire- te amo- la beso

Y yo también-dijo abrazándolo

Orihime solo miro con tristeza esa escena, pensaba que a ichigo le gustaba ella, pero se equivoco, salio corriendo y se tropezó con un hueco en el piso.

Kyaa-grito y rodó hacia donde se encontraba el parque, después se levanto y siguió caminando- ¿Por qué?-lloraba- pensé que kurosaki-Kun me amaba, pero el ama a kuchiki-san.- lloraba as fuerte- odio esto, ¿Por qué me siento así?, si kurosaki-Kun ama a kuchiki-san yo serré feliz, mientras el sea feliz aunque no sea… conmigo-dijo triste y se recostó en el pasto.

Inoue-san-dijo un chico de lentes que pasaba por el parque la vio

A ishida-kun-lo miro

¿Qué haces por acá?-le pregunto

A nada una confusión-dijo triste.

Ha ya-comprendió lo que le pasaba-¿quieres un helado?

Claro-dijo levantándose

Mientras me vas contando- agarro su mochila

Si- caminaron hacia la heladería.

"_El amor duele, el amor es algo que lastima , pero el amor es importante por que sin amor, el mundo es gris, pero aunque esa persona no te ame, tu deberías ser feliz mientras el sea feliz, esa es la regla de oro que todos los enamorados deberían seguir, y también mirar que hay personas que te aman, y tu no las has visto, el amor es de 2 y no de uno, el amor debe ser de los dos lados nuca de un lado y nunca te obsesiones con algo no va a pasar."_

_Atte: Misaki Rukia Hyuga ^3^_


End file.
